Validation of errors and their management is well known. However, conventional processing and presentation techniques for handling validation errors are convoluted and not known to be efficient or user-friendly. For example, in case of multiple dialogs relating to validation errors, any number of dialogs may be shown simultaneously which can lead to inefficiency in dealing with the errors associated with them. A number of alleged solutions have been proposed to handle this complexity and inefficiency; however, none of the alleged solutions solve the aforementioned shortcomings of the conventional error validation processes. For example, a dialog may be shown with all its errors or all dialogs associated with errors may be shown and neither of these alleged solutions is reliable, efficient or user-friendly.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might become inefficient if, for example, the number of queries received by the database system or the number of interested parties is relatively high.